Emprisonnés
by Because I Want You
Summary: Parce qu'Elle était prisonnière et qu'Il semblait libre...  Seulement la réalité est plus complexe qu'elle n'y parait.   OS Drago/Ginny


**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui vient de mon esprit.

**Genre : **Drama/Romance.

**Rating : **M

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS a été écrit il y a un an ou deux mais je vous le mets car je l'aime bien et j'ai envie de vous le faire partager. J'espère donc que l'histoire vous plaira.

* * *

**Emprisonnés**

Drago Malefoy était entrain de se prélasser dans un des canapés du manoir appartenant à sa famille depuis des siècles. Il réfléchissait à la guerre qui était entrain de se dérouler et il n'était pas sûr d'être dans le bon camp… En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix… Mais, ses pensées furent coupées par son père qui l'appelait. De sa démarche nonchalante, le jeune homme descendit rejoindre son géniteur dans la cave, qui servait désormais de prison et où une rangée de cellules étroites contenait des prisonniers. Justement, ce soir-là, Lucius Malefoy avait l'air rempli de fierté du Mangemort qui avait enlevé une personne importante aux adversaires de son maître. Par politesse, Drago interrogea tout de même son père.

-Père, que me veux-tu ?

- Occupe-toi de la fille que je viens de ramener. Prends-en soin, le maître voudra sûrement l'utiliser. Elle est dans la cellule du fond. Qu'elle ne parle à personne surtout !

Après avoir donné ses ordres d'un ton sec et froid, Lucius quitta les cahots, probablement pour s'empresser d'informer Voldemort de la réussite de sa mission. Habitué à cette attitude hostile, Drago n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était surtout curieux de découvrir l'identité de celle qui était à présent sous sa responsabilité. Il se dirigea donc en direction de la cellule du fond, tout en émettant des hypothèses. Vu la joie de son père, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'important ou d'un proche de cet imbécile de Potter. La deuxième idée lui semblait plus plausible. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ?

Il était arrivé aux barreaux de la cellule mais il n'apercevait qu'une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre. Alors, il ouvrit la porte et il entra avec précaution, sa baguette levée.

-Si tu tentes quelque chose, tu le regretteras, menaça-t-il.

-On m'a confisqué ma baguette et enchaînée. Que veux-tu que je te fasses ? répliqua la prisonnière avec mépris.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Une lumière douce éclaira une partie de la cellule. Drago put ainsi voir une jeune fille attachée, la tête baissée et cachée par une abondante chevelure rousse. Il devina alors l'identité de la nouvelle captive.

-Ginny Weasley, c'est donc toi…

-Ton imbécile de père ne t'a pas dit qui il avait capturé ? Il s'en est pourtant bien vanter auprès de ses petits camarades, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et toisa le jeune homme de son regard de braise. Imperturbable, il conserva son visage froid et inexpressif mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix :

-Mon père ne fait que m'aboyer des ordres. Tu t'en rendras très vite compte par toi-même.

Un silence pensant s'installa alors progressivement dans la pièce. Ginny, les yeux toujours braqués sur Drago, ne put se retenir de le provoquer encore un peu.

-Et tu viens faire quoi ici ? Vérifier que ton père a une raison d'étaler sa fierté ? Ou peut-être aimes-tu te repaître de la souffrance des autres ?

-Je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi, répondit-il froidement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton si tu veux manger, ajouta-t-il avec une expression menaçante.

Mais, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement, et encore moins à s'écraser sous la première menace venue.

-Je te parle sur le ton qui convient à celui qui insulte ma famille et mes amis depuis six ans pour la seule raison qu'il se croit supérieur par son sang soi-disant "pur", répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

A la grande surprise de la jeune fille qui s'attendait à une réaction violente suite à cette insolence, Drago ne répondit rien. En effet, il n'imaginait pas que Ginny avait autant de caractère et cela le surprenait. Jamais quelqu'un parmi les prisonniers ne l'avait défié de la sorte ou ne s'était opposé à lui de cette manière. Tout le monde reconnaissait son infériorité et adaptait son comportement en conséquence. Tout le monde, mais elle semblait être l'exception. Le feu qu'il sentait en elle lui plaisait et provoquait son admiration, malgré lui. Elle n'avait pas peur et elle continuait à se battre comme elle pouvait, avec les armes en sa possession : les mots. Face à cette fierté qu'il devinait insoumise, il prit alors la décision de bien la traiter. Il ne savait pas les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte mais il voulait le faire. Alors, il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ? Tu dois avoir faim.

-Donne-moi le même repas que les autres, déclara-t-elle avec obstination.

-Tu es sûre ? C'est une vulgaire soupe de choux.

-Peu m'importe. Je préfère ne rien te devoir.

-Comme tu veux.

Il sortit de la cellule et la porte se referma dans un cliquetis. Ginny se retrouva seule. La douceur qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix de Drago la perturbait plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui préparer pour se montrer presque aimable avec elle.

Le retour du jeune homme coupa court à ses réflexions. Il portait un bol de soupe qu'il posa près d'elle. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, il s'assit dans la geôle et il l'observa de ses yeux gris. Elle dévora la soupe en quelques secondes. Son estomac, encore affamé, protesta bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte autre chose ? demanda-t-il, amusé. Nous avons du poulet dans le frigo.

Au mot poulet, la jeune fille saliva intérieurement. Elle allait refuser quand son estomac grogna une nouvelle fois. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait besoin de manger autre chose que cette soupe insipide. Elle finit donc par se résigner et lâcha dans murmure :

-Je veux bien.

Avec satisfaction et amusement, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la cellule, toujours en refermant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une assiette remplie de morceaux de poulet. Ginny se jeta dessus sous le sourire goguenard de Drago.

-Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé, se justifia-t-elle. Les Mangemorts étaient à ma poursuite…

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et il la regarda. Elle engloutit ce qu'il y avait dans le plat en dix minutes. Elle rongea les os consciencieusement puis elle se lécha les doigts. A présent rassasiée, une question la taraudait. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui déclara brusquement :

-Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec moi ? Tu es pratiquement aimable, qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Sache que si tu attends quelque chose en retour, tu peux toujours courir.

Une expression digne et fière était peinte sur son visage. A sa grande surprise, un sourire amusé se dessina sur la bouche de son interlocuteur.

-Pour tout t'avouer, tu m'intrigues Ginny. Tu es prisonnière chez moi mais tu n'hésites pas à me rabaisser. Je respecte ce feu indomptable qui brûle en toi. Tes répliques cinglantes me plaisent, elles montrent ton refus d'abandonner la lutte.

Il était sincère, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais, elle restait quand même sur ses gardes : même aimable il s'agissait toujours de Drago Malefoy tout de même. Il sentit sa méfiance et il ajouta pour la rassurer :

-Je te jure que je ne te demanderais rien en échange.

-Ta parole ne vaut pas grand-chose à mes yeux, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissais. Mais, tu n'as toujours vu qu'un masque, le masque que mon père m'a obligé de prendre. Personne ne connaît celui que je suis réellement, et certainement pas toi.

Il se détourna d'elle d'un geste rageur, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il ne voulait pas poursuivre la discussion si elle s'acharnait à lui lancer son mépris à la figure. Comme si lui-même ne se méprisait pas suffisamment…

Elle avait senti sa colère dans sa voix et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Non pas qu'elle ait peur de lui mais depuis qu'il était entré dans cette cellule, elle avait pressenti qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette intuition, cependant elle y croyait. Mais, elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'admettre son tort devant lui. Question de fierté. Elle préféra plutôt changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi ton père était-il si euphorique de m'avoir capturée ? Je ne suis pas grand-chose. Je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre car je suis trop jeune et je ne sais rien de leurs projets car les réunions sont secrètes. Je n'ai strictement aucune valeur pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorante, rétorqua-t-il en la regardant de nouveau. Tu es la petite amie de Potter, non ? Tu as donc plus de valeur qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre à ses yeux.

Ginny garda le silence. Voldemort ignorait que Harry avait rompu avec elle pour la protéger. Elle n'avait donc plus aucune valeur à ses yeux… Elle serait probablement tuée, voir pire. Mais, son silence l'avait trahie. En effet, le jeune homme s'attendait à la voir protester que Harry ne viendrait pas pour elle et son absence de réaction fut un aveu pour lui. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

-Non ! Potter a rompu avec toi ? Tu seras complètement inutile quand il le saura. A moins que… Tu connais l'occlumencie ?

-J'ai eu quelques bases, oui, répondit-elle, étonnée. Pourquoi ?

-Ca devrait suffire à cacher cette information à mon père. Surtout, ne pense pas à Harry quand il t'interrogera. Par contre, si Bellatrix s'en mêle…

Il se tut et s'absorba dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, il maugréait pour lui-même quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune fille l'observait avec un immense étonnement : il était prêt à l'aider ? Si elle s'attendait à cela venant de lui… Elle l'observa, toujours aussi surprise, faire les cent pas. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par conclure à voix haute :

-Au pire, je les persuaderais de l'utilité de te garder. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu restes la sœur du meilleur ami de Potter, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a tout fait pour te sauver en deuxième année, ça ne devrait pas être différent aujourd'hui…

-Tu es prêt à faire ça pour moi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais pas de mal. Il faut que tu cesses de croire que je suis comme mon père. Pour ton information, je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais, si je suis obligé de devenir un Mangemort, je devrais m'y résoudre. C'est ça ou mourir. Ma vie entière se résoudre à ce choix : obéir ou mourir. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne me connais pas.

Ginny l'écouta sans rien dire. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il était autant manipulé par sa famille. Elle eut soudain pitié de lui. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre et n'était guère mieux traité qu'un vulgaire serviteur. Il était destiné à être un pantin toute sa vie. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il se comportait de cette manière avec elle : elle était son exact opposé.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la voix de Drago qui brisa le silence :

-Je reviens. Mon père doit m'attendre pour dîner. Je reviendrais après, à moins que tu ne veuilles être seule.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui pouvait passer sans difficulté pour amical.

-Ta présence ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il partit et elle resta seule dans la cellule sombre. Elle s'assit par terre, contre le mur et attendit. Une heure plus tard, des pas retentirent dans le couloir et elle sut que c'était Drago. Il avait l'air très joyeux. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Fred et Georges qui venaient de faire une farce avec cette expression. Elle allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais il la devança :

-Tu ne devineras jamais… Mon père a pensé, en voyant que je redescendais, que j'avais eu l'idée de me rapprocher de toi pour te faire parler. Il a même jugé l'idée bonne !

Il leva les yeux vers elle en riant presque. Mais, devant son air suspicieux et méfiant, il redevint sérieux et ajouta :

-Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait faux. Je ne ferais pas ça. Sinon, je lui aurais déjà dit que tu ne sortais plus avec Potter et tu serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

A ces mots, elle ne put empêcher des frissons de parcourir son corps. Mais, l'attitude du jeune homme lui réchauffait le cœur malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il était vraiment gentil avec elle, elle devait se l'avouer. Et dans la captivité où elle se trouvait, un début d'amitié était bon à prendre…

Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en semaines.

Drago passait l'essentiel de son temps avec la jeune fille, qui avait fini par baisser sa garde.

Désormais, ils parlaient tous les deux pendant des heures de leur vie, de la situation actuelle, de leurs diverses opinions…

Ils avaient progressivement appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Ginny avait ainsi découvert que le jeune homme était en réalité quelqu'un de bien mais complètement à la merci de son père.

Drago, lui, s'était aperçu que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer très douce et sensible quand elle se sentait en confiance.

A présent, une solide amitié les liait tous les deux.

Mais un autre fait était apparu depuis quelques jours…

En effet, Drago commençait à éprouver du désir pour la jeune fille et, elle, elle se demandait si leur opposition ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres complémentaires.

C'était donc dans ce contexte que, un mois après avoir capturé Ginny, Lucius Malefoy convoqua son fils dans son bureau. Celui-ci s'interrogeait sur la raison de cet entretien. Il arriva à l'heure dite et s'assit en face de son géniteur, après que celui-ci lui en ai donné l'autorisation d'un geste.

-Drago, tu sais à quoi sont soumises toutes nos prisonnières ?

Il hocha la tête mais cette pratique le dégoûtait intérieurement et lui donnait envie de vomir toutes ses tripes.

-Toutes nos prisonnières ont été violées par un Mangemort. Cependant, l'une d'elles échappe encore à la règle : Ginevra Weasley.

Drago eut soudainement envie de crier. Il avait cru que son père avait oublié mais il s'avérait que non… Lucius ne se rendit pas compte de la soudaine agitation de son fils et il poursuivit :

-Etant donné le dévouement dont tu as fait preuve envers elle, l'honneur te revient, mon fils. Cela sera fait ce soir.

-Je refuse, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il était prêt à risquer la torture et les sortilèges Doloris plutôt que de toucher à un seul cheveu de la jeune fille.

-Tu en es sûr ? Sinon, je m'en chargerais pour toi.

Drago eut un mouvement de surprise et de dégoût. Il ne pouvait laisser faire une chose pareille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution…

-Finalement, avec réflexion, cette Weasley est très désirable, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Merci pour cet honneur, père.

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait et il le congédia sans plus de manières vu que l'affaire était réglée. Une fois dehors, Drago se retint de laisser éclater sa colère et son dégoût. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas eu le choix… « J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner, Ginny », pensa-t-il, sans grande conviction cependant.

Il ne descendit pas aux cachots de toute la journée, restant dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire ce soir le dégoûtait profondément et lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y songer. Plus jamais il n'oserait regarder Ginny dans les yeux après… Vers vingt et une heures, son père entra dans sa chambre.

-Drago, c'est l'heure.

Comprenant immédiatement, le jeune homme prit cependant son temps pour se lever de son lit. Puis, il suivit Lucius jusqu'aux cachots, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Une fois devant la cellule, son géniteur s'écarta pour le laisser passer mais, avant de lui ouvrir la porte, il lui murmura :

-Les chaînes ont été resserrées pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre. Et, tu n'ignores pas que je le saurais si tu ne le fais pas…

Puis, il ouvrit la cellule et Drago fut bien obligé d'y entrer. Il savait qu'il était obligé de faire ce que son père voulait car ce dernier vérifierait si tout s'était passé comme prévu ou non. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Ginny, à présent maintenue contre le mur par ses chaînes. En l'apercevant, la jeune fille l'harcela de questions, d'une voix inquiète et paniquée :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on a bougé mes chaînes ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de la journée ? Que veut dire cette expression sur ton visage ?

-Ginny, je suis désolé… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, il se colla contre elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la sentit se débattre mais elle était impuissante. Alors, il passa sa main sur ses reins et la déshabilla de force en lui arrachant sa robe. Elle ne cria pas mais ses yeux exprimaient la peur immense qu'elle ressentait et qui la submergeait à cet instant. Le jeune homme promena ses mains sur le corps désormais nu de Ginny puis il enleva ses vêtements. Il ne la regardait pas de crainte de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait à faire si il croisait son regard de braise. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais les lèvres de la jeune fille restaient closes. Il la pénétra en essayant de ne pas être trop brutal.

Son désir prit ensuite le dessus et il se mit à embrasser la jeune fille avec passion sur tout son corps sans se soucier de ses vaines tentatives pour se débattre. Il s'imprégnait de sa peau blanche en l'humant, en passant sa langue sur ses épaules. Frustré par la froideur de Ginny, il la colla contre le mur avec violence. A ce moment, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et elle l'embrassa à son tour, répondant à ses caresses. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Alors, dans le recoin de la cellule, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, même si ce n'était que leur désir mutuel qui s'exprimait avec fougue et violence. Elle le mordit au cou plusieurs fois et lui griffa le dos avec passion pour lui arracher des cris de jouissance. Il l'écrasait avec une telle force contre le mur qu'elle en aurait des marques le lendemain. Mais, la jeune fille finit par sentir son désir retomber et son corps cessa de vibrer sous celui de Drago. Celui-ci se retira donc d'elle délicatement et il se rhabilla sans un mot ni un regard vers elle.

Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Avant de sortir, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, ses habits serrés contre elle. Il savait qu'elle se sentait trahie et qu'il l'avait blessé d'une manière épouvantable et impardonnable. Il quitta alors la cellule, dégoûté de lui-même, s'ayant en horreur. Lucius, qui l'attendait devant la cellule, le regarda d'un air satisfait.

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Ta mère va se charger de rhabiller cette fille. Tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux maintenant. Par contre, ça m'étonnerait que la fille t'apprenne quoi que ce soit désormais. Je me chargerais donc de son interrogatoire, même si elle reste sous ta responsabilité.

Puis, il s'éloigna. Drago courut alors se réfugier dans la salle de bains où il vomit pendant de longues minutes. Il se dégoûtait profondément et ce qu'il avait osé faire ce soir l'horripilait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé être capable d'une telle chose. Mais, malheureusement, son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Comme toujours…

Durant le mois suivant, Ginny n'adressa pas un mot à Drago.

Cette nuit-là, il l'avait détruite quand il avait abusé d'elle.

Désormais, elle subissait les interrogatoires sans pitié accompagnés de torture de Lucius.

Le soir, quand elle rejoignait dans sa cellule vide, elle trouvait une assiette pleine de nourriture et de quoi se soigner.

Elle savait que le jeune homme était à l'origine de ces intentions mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait fait, et encore moins pardonner.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux soir, par peur de sa haine qui n'était que trop justifiée.

Du coup, il se contentait d'agir dans l'ombre.

Ainsi, la nuit, quand elle dormait, il venait reprendre l'assiette désormais vide et il soignait ses blessures avec des potions qu'il avait préparées la journée.

Le matin, la jeune fille trouvait une nouvelle assiette pleine et ses blessures étaient moins douloureuses.

Mais, un soir, Lucius Malefoy l'avait fouetté avec une cruauté inhumaine pendant plus d'une heure et la peau du dos de Ginny était presque entièrement arrachée par endroits. Comme elle était pleine de sang et que son état n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, il envoya Drago s'occuper d'elle. Quand ce dernier arriva dans la cellule, la jeune fille était entrain d'essayer de laver ses blessures. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un cri de douleur.

Ne supportant pas de la voir souffrir ainsi, le jeune homme lui prit l'éponge des mains et commença à laver son dos en sang avec une délicatesse infinie. L'eau fraîche calma peu à peu la douleur. Puis, il lui essuya le dos avec précaution avant de lui appliquer une potion cicatrisante. Ensuite, il referma les plus grosses blessures à l'aide de sorts guérisseurs. Pendant tout ce temps, Ginny garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule donc elle était obligée d'accepter son aide. Mais, quand la fin des soins approcha, elle prit la parole d'un ton dur :

-Pourquoi tu m'as violée ? Il est pourtant évident que tu ne me veux pas de mal, sinon tu ne serais pas là pour t'occuper de moi.

-J'étais obligé. C'était soit moi, soit mon père, répondit-il. Sache qu'avec lui, certaines finissent tuées parce qu'il devient incontrôlable. Je sais à quel point il est taré donc j'ai préféré le faire, quitte à ce que tu m'en veuilles à vie.

Il lui passa une nouvelle couche de potion cicatrisante dans le dos avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai gardé un œil sur toi, Ginny. J'ai soigné tes blessures et j'ai tenté de persuader mon père d'être moins dur dans ses tortures…

Elle ne répondit rien, occupée à réfléchir. Suite à ces paroles, elle pourrait presque penser qu'il l'aimait sincèrement… D'ailleurs, depuis quelques jours, elle se demandait si, elle aussi, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui. En effet, elle ressentait cruellement son absence et elle éprouvait le désir de le voir, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

De son côté, Drago continuait à appliquer la potion avec délicatesse, tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ne lui avouait-il pas la véritable raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi pour elle ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne ?

Au lieu de lui avouer ses sentiments, il lui murmura d'une voix suave à l'oreille :

-J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras un jour…

Ces paroles provoquèrent une montée de désir en elle. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec une intensité palpable. Il soutint son regard de braise de ses yeux de glace. Chacun vit dans le regard de l'autre le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Alors, sans un mot, la jeune fille l'embrassa passionnément. Surpris, il répondit quand même à son baiser. Il laissa tomber le récipient contenant la potion sur le sol pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, l'enlaçant avec douceur. Pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent plus de quelques secondes. Ils avaient une soif inassouvie l'un de l'autre. Cependant, à présent allongée sur le sol, sous le jeune homme, elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Drago.

-J'en ai autant envie que toi… Mais, tu ne peux pas me libérer de mes chaînes ?

-Sauf si tu veux qu'une alarme ne se déclenche dans cinq minutes. Ces chaînes sont magiques, expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension de Ginny. Elles détectent quand elles sont attachées à quelqu'un. Et si elles sont sans prisonnier pendant plus de cinq minutes, une alarme se déclenche dans tout le manoir. Seul mon père connaît le moyen de les désactiver. Mais, j'ai peut-être une solution intermédiaire…

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune fille, il détacha les chaînes qui étaient à son poignet droit et à sa cheville droite pour les attacher à son propre poignet droit et à sa propre cheville droite.

Face à face, Ginny et Drago étaient à présent chacun enchaîner d'un côté. Ils étaient égaux : plus de captive, plus de fils de Mangemort. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis leurs lèvres s'unirent mutuellement dans un parfait accord, dans un élan de passion. La jeune fille déchira la chemise de Drago puis elle caressa son torse froid de ses doigts brûlants. Il lui enleva sa robe délicatement et promena ses mains fraîches sur ce corps plein de feu qu'il désirait tant. Elle lui enleva son pantalon en quelques secondes. Ils étaient à présents nus, l'un devant l'autre, et ils s'observaient mutuellement. Alors, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et il l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux devant le plaisir qui montait en elle et elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

-Je t'aime.

A ces mots, elle eut un sourire éblouissant. Puis, elle entraîna Drago vers le sol avec sensualité. Cette fois, il se montra très doux et sensuel avec elle. Ginny répondait avidement à ses caresses et l'embrassait avec fougue. Ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement des gémissements de plaisir et quelques cris étouffés qui témoignaient d'une jouissance commune. Cette nuit-là, deux êtres que tout opposait s'étaient unis comme si ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, Drago s'éveilla sur le sol de la cellule, au côté de la jeune fille. L'aube venait tout juste de se lever et quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient le tableau de leur amour. Il caressa avec tendresse le bras de Ginny puis il effleura son épaule de ses lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle joie, un tel bonheur. Jamais il n'avait aimé autant. Désormais, tout lui semblait possible du moment qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle avait chassé les nuages de sa vie. Le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour lui, il avait la force de l'avoir pour elle… La jeune fille finit par se réveiller. Elle se tourna vers lui et elle lui sourit tendrement tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il lui prit doucement la main et la posa par terre, à côté de la sienne.

-Ginny, ce soir, je te libérerais, dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Ils vont finir par te tuer, ou pire. Regarde ce que mon père t'a déjà fait…

Il effleura son dos de sa main avec délicatesse. Au contact de ses doigts sur ses plaies, elle frémit malgré elle.

-Tu dois partir, poursuivit-il. Je me charge de tout. Tiens-toi seulement prête à me suivre.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux de braise qui n'exprimaient plus que de l'amour désormais. Il la laissa se plonger dans son regard gris et profond.

-Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu comptes rester ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne répondit rien et il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, quand elle entendit le manoir s'éveiller doucement, Ginny brisa le silence.

-Tu devrais y aller… Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et ils remirent leurs vêtements, dans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Puis, il lui remit les chaînes qu'elle enlèverait bientôt. Avant de la quitter, il l'embrassa une dernière fois pour emporter le souvenir de ses lèvres sucrées avec lui. La jeune fille se retrouva seule et elle se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen pour qu'il vienne avec elle ce soir. Elle refusait catégoriquement de l'abandonner, ici, à son triste sort. Mais, l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy l'obligea à remettre ses réflexions à plus tard… Toute la journée, Ginny se fit torturer de diverses manières par le Mangemort qui n'avait aucun état d'âme. Le soir, quand elle retourna dans sa cellule, elle était épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Elle dévora tout le contenu de son assiette que Drago avait laissé là pour elle puis elle entreprit de se soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ensuite, elle s'assit contre le mur et attendit…

Vers minuit, elle était endormie quand on la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le visage de Drago au-dessus d'elle. Il semblait pressé.

-Ginny, réveille-toi ! Tu pourras dormir plus tard, chuchota-t-il.

Son évasion lui revenant en mémoire, elle se réveilla tout à fait et elle se mit prestement debout. Elle vit que la porte de sa cellule était ouverte.

-Surtout, dès que j'aurais enlevé les chaînes, il va falloir courir. Tu sais que nous n'aurons que cinq minutes. Nous emprunterons un passage secret qui nous mènera directement hors de l'enceinte du manoir. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il se mit alors à lui enlever ses chaînes en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Une fois la dernière posée sur le sol, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils coururent, toujours main dans la main, jusqu'à un pan de mur en dessous de l'escalier menant aux cahots. Drago appuya sur une pierre et une partie du mur pivota pour laisser la place à un grand couloir sombre. Le jeune homme alluma sa baguette et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Ils galopèrent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que la sortie leur apparaisse enfin. Une fois dehors, à l'air libre, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. A ce même moment, l'alarme se déclencha. De là où ils étaient, ils virent le manoir s'illuminer brusquement et un bruit strident retentit.

-Vas-y, c'est le moment, ordonna Drago.

-Je ne partirais pas sans toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu retournes là-bas, ils sauront que tu m'as aidée et ils te tueront !

Il garda le silence. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais, c'était le sacrifice qu'il devait faire pour la sauver. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, il affronterait son père et agirait par lui-même pour défendre ses choix. Le pantin était mort à présent, Ginny l'avait réveillé de son inertie et l'avait poussé à agir. Enfin.

-Si ça a servi à te libérer, je m'en fiche, répondit-il.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner là-bas. Tu peux venir avec moi. Les miens verront qui tu es vraiment, comme je l'ai fait. Ils apprendront à t'aimer. Si les insultes veulent sortir de ta bouche, je t'embrasserais pour les étouffer. Si leurs insinuations t'exaspèrent, je lierais tes bras avec les miens pour que tu ne les frappes pas. Je leur apprendrais à t'aimer si il le faut. Je t'aime Drago. Si tu m'aimes aussi et si tu veux être heureux avec moi, suis-moi. Je t'en pire, viens avec moi, Drago…

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Sa voix était si suppliante, si émue… Mais, ce qui le poussa à accepter, ce fut la larme qu'il vit couleur le long de sa joue piquetée de tâches de rousseur. Sans un mot, il mit alors sa main dans la sienne. Comprenant la signification de ce geste, Ginny lui sourit puis elle l'embrassa en transplanant avec lui. Pour Drago, peu importait où elle l'emmenait, rien ne pouvait être pire que l'endroit qu'ils quittaient.

A présent, ils étaient ensemble. Et libres. Tous les deux.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis :)_

_A bientôt,_

_Léa_


End file.
